1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness arrangement for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a wire harness for connecting various electric and electronic devices mounted on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connecting various electric or electronic devices mounted on an automotive vehicle, so far a set of cable harness composed of a trunk portion formed by taping a number of wire cables and a number of branch portions branched from the trunk portion has been used. The cable harness is arranged within spaces formed between the vehicle frames or the vehicle body and other vehicle parts, and fixed at appropriate positions with fixtures. Ends of the branch portions are each provided with cable harness connectors connectable to various electric devices mounted on an automotive vehicle.
Recently, however, since the number of electric devices mounted on an automotive vehicle has been increased markedly, the diameter of the cable harness becomes large and therefore it has become a serious problem in that there exists no sufficient space where the cable harness is to be arranged within the automotive vehicle.
In addition, since the length of branch portions and the position of branch end connectors are different and diversified, the cable harness productivity has been poor and therefore long time and much labor have been required to couple a number of harness connectors with a number of device connectors within small vehicle spaces as of the instrument panel or door frame.